Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Addict-Story
Summary: Suite à un accident horrible, Edward meurt laissant Bella et sa famille anéantie. Seize ans plus tard, Bella se voit obligée de raconter l'histoire incroyable qu'elle à vécue lors du décès de son époux à son fils Anthony..
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 19 septembre et comme il y a 9 mois, je poste une nouvelle histoire.

Cette histoire sera dramatique - Romance. Alors, oui prévoyez le mouchoirs ^^

Ne soyez pas trop septique au début et laissez-moi une chance en lisant jusqu'au bout et attendant le chapitre 2 ^^

Cette histoire me tient énormément à coeur... Si je l'écris c'est parce que pour moi, elle as un but...

Toutes ces personnes que nous croisons dans la rue, savons-nous si tel ou telle à perdu un fils, un ami, un meilleur ami, un frère, un cousin, un père, une mère, un bébé, un grand-parents ? Le savons-nous ?

Non...

Des gens dans ce monde souffre d'une souffrance inexplicable du à la mort d'un être cher... Ces personnes pleurs, cris, font une dépression... Il y en a qui survive et d'autres qui n y arrivent pas... Ces personnes ont toujours rêvé un jour ou l'autre de revoir la personne perdu... De lui dire tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu lui dire... De l'entendre une dernière fois, de l'aimer encore et de le serrer contre soi... Toutes ces personnes ont rêvé un rêve malheureusement impossible.

Mais, ce rêve peut exister dans un autre monde... Dans le monde ou tout est permis... Un monde ou on écris, ou on rêve...

Voilà pour quoi j'écris cette fiction.

Après, si vous allez aimer, ou non cela je ne sais pas... Mais moi, je m y suis déjà très attaché.

Alors, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez et que vous me lirez ici...

Bonne lecture

**_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare..._**

_Suite à un accident horrible, Edward meurt laissant Bella et sa famille anéantie Seize ans plus tard, Bella se voit obliger de raconter l'histoire incroyable qu'elle à vécue lors du décès de son époux à son fils Anthony.._

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...**

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV Anthony**

Garant ma voiture devant le lycée que je côtoyais chaque jour, j'éteignis ma radio et descendis prenant mon sac à dos en même temps. Je sortis et vis Leona assise sur le banc en train de ranger son sac qui était apparemment tombé.

-Toi, tu ne changes pas ! Souris-je en ramassant son dernier livre.

Elle sursauta et mis une main sur son codeur.

-Anthony... Tu m'as fait peur !

Je ris et la pris dans mes bras.

-Excusez-moi Miss Drouen.

Elle sourit et je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces et sucrés que j'aimais tant.

-Hey Anthony ! Cria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Stefan ! Ris-je en lui faisant une accolade.

-Comment vas mon meilleur ami et sa petite amie ?

-Nous allons bien... Dis-je en avançant vers la salle de cours à Leona.

-Oh hé Leona ! Crias ma cousine Jenny.

Leona s'agrippa à ma veste.

-Sauve-moi de ce mini monstre ! Gémis-t-elle.

Je ris et l'embrassai une dernière fois.

Jenny arriva à notre hauteur et nous salua mais je la coupai.

-Content de te voir Jenny, mais pitié pourrais-tu laisser les gênes de ta mère qui consistent à être une accro au shopping et aussi à forcer des gens à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas et les remplacer aujourd'hui par ceux de ton père, paisible et serein ?

-Pour quoi me dis-tu ça Anthony ? Tu sais très bien que je ne force personne...

J'entendis Emilie pouffer et son frère, Alex se joignit à elle.

-Alors là cousine, désolé mais tu te trompes ! Rirent-ils.

Emilie et Alex étaient les enfants de mon oncle Emmett et de ma tante Rosalie, ils leurs ressemblait beaucoup. Emilie était l'ainée et Alex est arrivé une année plus tard. Quand à Jenny, elle était la fille unique de tata Alice et de Jasper. Même si Jenny savait rester calme et patiente comme son père, elle savait aussi être tyrannique comme sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux blonds de Jazz et les yeux verts de sa mère. Alex et Emilie quand à eux, ils avaient les yeux bleus-gris de leur mère mais étaient tout deux bruns comme leur père.

La sonnerie me fit sortir de mes pensées et rapidement, je regardais Leona.

-A plus tard... Soufflais-je sur les lèvres de ma petite amie avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

-A plus... Soufflais-t-elle à son tour.

La journée avait passé lentement les deux premières heures. Les maths... Oh dieu je haïssais ça ! Mais ensuite, tout le reste de mes cours étaient avec Leona. Alors forcement, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite auprès de la fille qu'on aime.

D'ailleurs cette fille, elle venait de sortir de ma voiture. Je venais de la déposer au centre commercial avec ma cousine Jenny. Malheureusement, elle avait cédé et se retrouvais désormais dans ce bâtiment géant pour de longues heures je suppose...

Je redémarrai et une dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant une petite maison. La maison qui avait bercé mon enfance. Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez-soi. Je pris toutes mes affaires et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

-Maman ? Demandais-je.

-Dans la cuisine, mon chéri !

J'allais dans la cuisine et vis ma mère, une jeune femme âgée de 42 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur chocolat. Isabella Cullen, ma mère... La femme la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

J'allai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue.

-Bonsoir ! Souris-je.

-Bonsoir toi, comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri ? Dit-elle en mettant les pâtes au four.

-Bien...

Elle sourit et me regarda.

-Et Leona ?

Je rougis et un sourire en coin se plaça sur mes lèvres.

-Bien aussi ! Souris-je.

Elle sourit tendrement et retournas à sa tâche.

Je pris mes affaires et allai les poser dans ma chambre. J'allumai mon ordinateur et m'assis sur mon lit. Je reposai ma tête sur mon coussin et regardais à ma gauche.

Un sourire triste et heureux à la fois s'afficha sur mon visage et je pris le cadre à mes côtés. Mon père et ma mère... On m'avait toujours dit, que je ressemblais énormément à lui. J'avais ses yeux vers émeraudes et son sourire. Mes cheveux d'un brun roux étaient un mélange de mes deux parents... Edward Cullen était un homme bien et il ne se passe pas un jour ou je rêverais de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras...

J'inspirai fortement et me levai. J'allai à la cuisine et pris les services pour préparer la table. Alors que je posai le tout, je soufflai :

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... Il...

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Elle caressa ma joue, et je trouvais la force.

-Papa te manques parfois ?

Sa main retomba et un sourire triste m'apparut.

- Chaque jour Anthony... Il n y a pas un seul jour que la vie m'offre ou je ne pense pas à ton père. Mais...

Elle prit mes mains et encra son regard en moi.

-Je sais qu'il est là... Qu'il veille sur nous...

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur la chaise.

-Il me manque aussi...

Ma mère me regarda, comme pennée et inspira fortement. Elle sortit de la cuisine et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'assit à mes côtés. Elle tenait une boite dans ses bras. Elle la posa sur la table et l'ouvris.

Je vis quelques lettres jaunies par le temps des photos usés. Elle sortit un journal; un journal intime qui était tout au fond de la boîte. Elle le caressa tendrement et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Maman... Je, je suis désolé.

-Non, non ! Tout va bien Anthony... C'est juste dur de se remémorer tout ça...

Elle me sourit et ouvris le journal à la première page.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire... Une histoire vraie mon chérie. Et même si certains passages seront durs à croire, tu devras me faire confiance et me croire...

Je hochai la tête et elle inspira fortement.

-Moi et ton père étions très amoureux ! On s'était connus au lycée et de suite notre amour est né... A 20 ans, je l'ai épousé et j'ai vécu les six meilleures années de ma vie. Avec l'homme que j'aime... Mon époux; ton père... Mais le destin... Le destin à changer notre futur et j'ai perdu ton père... Il ma fallut un moment pour m'en remettre. Mais... Il a toujours été là...

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle me regarda... Comme, comme pour trouver la force.

Elle tourna la page et commenças :

-Dix-sept janvier 1993...

**PDV BELLA**

Je regardais mon fils, pour trouver la force... Seize ans Bella... Seize ans que tu lui caches la vérité. Il avait le droit de savoir.

Alors, je tournai la page et commença mon récit.

-Dix sept Janvier 1993...

**_17, janvier 1993 :_**

_(James Blunt - High)_

Ma main tenait celle de mon époux. Mon époux depuis six ans maintenant. Mon époux décédé il y a une heure et trente-trois minutes. La gorge noué, le cœur serré, les yeux rougis; je pleurais, pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je criai mon désespoir. Les mains tremblantes, je caressais ses cheveux que j'avais tant de fois touché et arrangés. Je touchai ses yeux fermés que j'avais tant observés... Et je caressais ses lèvres... Celles que j'avais tant de fois embrassés.

Il était mort... Et je n y arrivais pas à y croire... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Non... Un énième sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et je rapportais mes mains contre mon visage et me balançait en avant en arrière.

Pour quoi es-tu parti ? Pour quoi ?

Je sentis une pression sur mon épaule et secouai la tête. Pas maintenant, pas déjà...

Emmett se baissa devant moi et il retira mes mains de mon visage. Il était détruit lui aussi. Ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs tout comme les miens. Il venait de perdre un frère.

-Bella... On... On doit y aller.

Je secouai la tête et il caressa ma joue.

-Oui Bella... Edward est parti...

NON ! Non, non... !

Oh seigneur... Non ! D'autres larmes vinrent s'ajouter à celles d'avant et je sanglotais bruyamment. Emmett souffla et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller Bella...

Non...

-C'est pas... Ce n'est pas possible Emmett... Je... Non... Je l'aime tellement... Il ne peut pas me quitter comme ça ! Emmett... Pleurais-je.

Je le sentis trembler mais il inspira fortement.

-Edward t'aimais aussi Bella... Et il t'aimera toujours ! Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça et tu le sais... Je sais que tu as mal, je sais que tu as peur... Il sera toujours là Bella... Toujours. Il est peut-être mort aujourd'hui mais... Il sera toujours là Bella... Je... Je te le promets !

J'éclatais en sanglot et le serrai fort contre moi.

-J y arriverais pas... Pas sans lui...

-Si tu y arriveras, tu es forte...

Je secouai la tête et inspirai fortement.

- Trouves la force Bella... Dis-lui adieu... Ca va aller... Dit-il en passant sa main délicatement sur mon dos.

Puis, il se leva, regarda son frère et souffla une phrase que je n'entendis pas et sortis.

Je fermai les yeux et essayais de me calmer. Je me levai et pris la main de mon époux. Je posai mes lèvres sur son front froid désormais. La mort l'avait emporté.

-Je t'aime mon amour... A jamais.

Je ne voulais pas partir, mais je le devais. Je soufflai pour retenir le sanglot qui voulut s'échapper à nouveau.

Je le regardais une dernière fois, dieu il était beau... Mon mari...

Je sortis de la chambre d'hôpital. Lèvres serrés pour ne pas pleurer, je me dirigeai vers la sortis. Emmett me suivait en silence.

Je montais dans la voiture de mon beau-frère et mis ma ceinture. Emmett démarra et mon cœur se déchira encore plus en réalisant encore que j'avais perdu Edward.

Une larme roula, puis deux et trois... Je passai ma main sur mon visage et inspirai fortement.

Que faire dans ces moments là... Pleurer, c'était la seule chose que je réussissais.

Une main se posa sur la mienne et je la serrai fermement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la voiture se gara sur le bas côté et je regardais Emmett.

Il pleurait.

-Oh... Emmett !

Je décrochais ma ceinture et le pris dans mes bras. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

-Je suis... désolé Bella... Je... Mon petit frère est mort et... je... j y arrive pas... !

-Shh... Je sais...Dis-je en pleurant moi aussi.

Pour quoi cela nous arrivait à nous ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit de vivre heureuse au près de mon époux ? D'avoir des enfants avec lui... De vieillir avec lui ?

Je n'allais plus le revoir, je n'avais plus de perceptive d'avenir sans lui... Mon monde s'écroulait. Edward avait toujours été là pour moi. Un homme qui m'aimait... Un homme que j'aimais. Un amour si fort...

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement. Je repris mes gestes de consolation vers mon beau-frère.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Puis, il avait redémarré. Il m'avait déposé chez-moi et c'est comme ça, que je me retrouvais là, au milieu de mon appartement. De notre appartement vide...

Je regardais à ma droite et vis le salon. Là ou il s'asseyait chaque soir pour finir son travail. J'inspirai fortement et allai devant le grand meuble.

Un sanglot s'échappa en voyant une photo de nous. Là, il souriait, là, il était heureux... Là, il était en vie.

Je pris la photo et la posa contre mon cœur. J'allai dans la cuisine et vit sa tasse de café, celle de ce matin.

Je reniflai et laissai ma tristesse couler le long de mes joues. Je me baissais au sol et mis la photo contre moi.

_-A ce soir mon amour ! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

_-A ce soir ! Je t'aime ! Dis-je en souriant._

_-Je t'aime aussi ! Sourit-il._

_Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de partir au boulot._

Tremblante, parcourus de spasmes... Je criai :

-EDWARD ! Non... Oh Edward... Pourquoi ?... Edward !

Je me levai et allai dans son armoire. J'éclatais en sanglot en voyant sa chemise préféré.

-Edward... Pleurais-je en la mettant contre moi.

J'étais épuisé. Epuisé de pleuré autant. Je fus parcourus de spasmes violent, mes sanglots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et ma respiration devint difficile.

-Reviens-moi Edward...

Je me dirigeai vers le lit. Ce matin encore, il était là...

Je me couchai sur sa place. Son odeur. J'inspirai fortement son cousin. Je retirai simplement mes chaussures et laissais les larmes rouler... Tomber jusqu'à épuisement.

**_Au présent:_**

Je regardais mon fils qui avait l'air vraiment touché et choqué par ce que je venais de lire. Quand à moi, je remarquais toutes les larmes qui avait coulés. Parler de cette période de ma vie... C'est... Juste très dure.

-Pendant trois jours, j'ai été un vrai zombie. Je m'habillais des habits à ton père et restais enfermé à la maison à pleurer... Je ne savais faire que sa... Pleurer. Puis vint le jour de l'enterrement... Je refusais catégoriquement d y aller...

-Pour quoi ? Demanda mon fils.

-Eh bien parce que à l'époque, pour moi, y aller c'était avouer qu'il était mort. Et... Je ne l'acceptais pas... Alors je restais cloitrée chez-moi. Tes tantes et oncles ne cessait de m'appeler mais je ne répondais pas; je voulais rester seul...

-Donc tu n'es pas allé à l'enterrement... Souffla Anthony.

-Au contraire, j'ai eu un... déclic.

**_21 janvier 1993_**

_(The verve – Lucky Man)_

Un pot de glace à la main, une cuillère à la bouche, une chemise de mon mari sur moi; je mettais ma cassette dans le lecteur et allai m'asseoir sur mon salon.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement et j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller... La famille Cullen ne cessait de m'appeler, et j'avais débranché les téléphones. Je ne voulais pas...

Je m'installai confortablement sur le salon et regardais la vidéo de notre mariage débuté. Je n'avais pas eu le courage au début. Je m'étais contenté de regarder des photos... Mais entendre sa voix, son doux ténor...

Alors, télécommande à la main, je mis Play et regardais les lettres se diffuser à l'écran.

_8.12.1987_

_Mariage de Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen et de Madame Isabella Marie Swan._

Je déglutis et posai tout ce que j'avais dans mes mains pour mieux regarder. Je vis Emmett prendre la caméra et parler.

_-Salut les mecs ! Alors aujourd'hui mon mini idiot de frère que j'adore va se marié avec la femme la plus catastrophique mais la plus drôle au monde ! Eh oui, Edward a enfin eu les couilles de lui demandé ! Ah là, là... Pauvre Bella, elle est en train de stresser comme pas possible ! Peut-être que pour les nuits de noces Edward vas la détendre en... _

_-Donne moi sa ! Abrutis !_ S'écria Alice en reprenant la caméra.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout en laissant les larmes rouler.

Puis la caméra se coupa et se rapporta plus tard. Nous y étions... La chanson débuta et j'arrivais vêtue de ma belle robe blanche. Je souriais et mes joues prenait feu en voyant toutes ces personnes nous regarder.

Et là, Emmett qui filmait tourna la caméra et je vis Edward. Mon Edward... Il souriait et était si heureux.

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres et je rapprochais rapidement mes jambes contre moi.

-Edward... Soufflais-je comme si il pouvait m'entendre.

J'arrivais enfin devant lui et avec son sourire, le plus beau, il pris ma main et me mis en face de lui. Le prêtre commença son discours mais Edward et moi étions bien trop concentrés par notre moitié respective. Et enfin, arriva le moment des discours finaux.

Edward débuta:

_-Moi Edward Anthony Cullen déclare te prendre, toi Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare..._

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Je fermai les yeux et pleurais.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

_-Moi Isabella Marie Swan déclare te prendre, toi Edward Anthony Cullen pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare..._

Je rouvris les yeux. Je l'avais promis, je l'avais jurée. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Je me levai rapidement et allai dans ma salle de bain.

J'allumai le jet d'eau et pris une douche rapide. Quand celle-ci fut terminé, je sortis et allai dans la chambre. Je pris des sous-vêtements noirs, les préférés d'Edward.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un grand coup. Ca va aller Bella...

Je rouvris les yeux et allai prendre la robe qu'Edward m'avait offerte il y a deux ans. Une robe noire, en soie. Elle était tenue par des brettelles et cintrée par une ceinture fermer en nœuds de papillon qui glissait le long de la robe. Elle m'arrivait sur les genoux et elle était magnifique.

Je sortis mes escarpins noirs et les mis. J'allai ensuite à la salle de bain et sortis mon maquillage. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur. Alors je sortis un léger fond de teint que je gardais en cas d'urgence et en étalai un peu sur le contour de mes yeux ainsi que sur le reste du visage. Je sortis mon crayon et en mis un peu ainsi que du mascara.

Je pris le collier, celui qu'il m'avait offert pour mes 25 ans et le mis délicatement. Je mis des boucles d'oreilles assortis et me regardais dans le miroir.

J'inspirai un grand coup et me détachai les cheveux. Je pris le sèche-cheveux et les séchai un peu, pas trop. Comme il aimait...

Je les laissais détaché et les brossais un peu laissant tout de même quelques boucles au bout. Je pris un glose et l'étalai sur toutes mes lèvres. Je pris SON parfum et le mis sur moi.

Son odeur... Bien sûr, il manquait l'odeur de sa peau mélangé à ce parfum qu'il adorait tant mais tout de même, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir un peu avec moi.

Je pris mon sac et y déposai mon portable, des mouchoirs et une lettre. Même si j'avais dit ne pas vouloir y aller... Je... J'avais préparé un mot, une dernière lettre pour lui... Pour l'amour de ma vie.

Je fermai le tout et pris mon manteau. En janvier, il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Je pris mes clés et sortais de mon appartement. Je pris la voiture et démarrai vers l'église.

Sur le chemin, je rallumais mon portable et vis sur mon écran s'afficher :

_Vous avez 12 appelles manqués_

_8 messages vocaux_

Je regardais mes derniers appelles :

Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Emmett, Jazz, Esmée, Alice, Emmett, Rose.

Je soufflai et reposai mon portable. Ils s'inquiétaient surement. Je regardais l'heure : _13h52. _L'enterrement avait lieu à _14h. _

Mais l'église était proche... A 13h58, j'arrivais devant celle-ci et me parquai. Je sortis de la voiture et vis que tout le monde était déjà dedans. Une soudaine envie de vomir m'envahis.

_(Michelle Featherstone – God Bless The Child)_

Il est mort... On... On va l'enterrer.

Je regardais le ciel. Puis, je fermai les yeux et inspirai un grand coup. Mes jambes avancèrent et moi je luttais contre les larmes.

J'arrivais à l'intérieur et avançait lentement. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi mais je ne regardais pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le cercueil au fond.

Edward...

Une larme roula et je continuais d'avancer. Tremblante, la gorge nouée... Je ne me sentais pas bien... J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je me repris et vis ma famille au loin. Alice était accroché à Jasper et elle pleurait. Ses yeux me fixaient et elle essaya un mince sourire. Je vis Emmett soutenue par Rosalie et Esmée était juste effondré. Carlisle essayais de l'aider mais lui aussi avait mal...

Je fermai les yeux et laissais les larmes rouler. Je me stoppai, je n'avais plus de force. Elle me quittait. Comme il m'avait quitté.

Je sentis deux bras me serrer contre et m'emmener sur un banc devant.

-Bella ? Souffla la douce voix de mon père.

Je ne répondais pas. Mes yeux fixaient le cercueil.

Alors comme pour m'aider, me soutenir; il me donna sa main et je la serrai fort contre la mienne. Une autre main pris la mienne. Une main douce que je reconnaitrais par tout. Ma mère...

Je voyais le prêtre parler, mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je pleurais... Pleurais. Sanglotais... Et alors que le temps passait, j'entendis mon nom :

-Bella ?

Je regardais ma mère.

-Tu veux ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Un discours... Soufflas-t-elle.

Je retournais mon regard vers le cercueil de mon époux et hochai la tête. Je me levai et montai les marches. J'arrivais devant le micro et sortis la feuille.

Je passai mes mains sous mes yeux et inspirai un grand coup.

-Edward... Edward était un homme formidable. Un homme que j'aimais. Un homme pour qui j'aurais donné la vie. C'était mon époux et il le serra toujours. Le 17 janvier 1993...

L'émotion me submergea et j'inspirai fortement laissant mes larmes tomber.

-Le 17 janvier 1993, on me l'a enlevé... Il est mort, me laissant moi et sa famille anéantis. Edward était toute ma vie. Il a suffit d'un accident, d'une seconde, d'un choque pour que tout ce que nous avions construit, pour que tout notre bonheur disparaisse. Edward était un homme jovial, qui rigolait tout le temps. Qui aimait la vie...

Je regardais la famille Cullen qui me fixait d'un air triste.

-On voit souvent des gens pleurer leurs maris, leurs enfants, leurs frères ou encore leurs meilleures amis... Mais quand cela nous arrive à nous...

Je secouai la tête.

-On ne sait plus quoi faire... Soufflais-je bas.

Je regardais le cercueil.

-J'ai vécu six ans avec toi mon amour... Six ans de bonheur et tu es partis... Me laissant seul. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Et je te promets que chaque jour que la vie m'offrira, je penserais à toi et à nous... Chaque jour, j'essaierais de te faire honneur. Je te le promets mon amour...

La salle était silencieuse, seul les pleurs des proches mélanger aux miens se faisait entendre.

Je descendis les marches et allait rejoindre ma place.

_(James Blunt – Goodbye My Lover)_

Devant le cercueil et ce trou géant qui allait prendre mon mari pour l'éternité, je regardais au loin. Etait-il là ? Savait-il qu'il me manquait ?

Oui... Oui, j'en étais sûr.

Seule la famille proche pouvait être là et je me retrouvais avec mes parents, mes beaux-parents, mes beaux-frères ainsi que mes belles-sœurs.

Le prêtre parla un moment et je baissais mes yeux. Une rose à la main. Une rose rouge.

Et là, je vis le cercueil descendre, descendre. Ma tête tournait, et je ne me sentais pas bien.

Ils enterrent Edward !

Un sanglot s'échappa et les gens au tour de moi devinrent flous. Je vis des points noirs et j'avais l'impression que ma tête devenait lourde... Très lourde. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout. Je basculais à droite puis me reprit mais tomba finalement dans des bras et sous des cris.

-BELLA !

-Edward... Soufflais-je avant de sombrer.

**_*...*...*...*_**

Une main sur mes cheveux me réveilla. Cette main, la sienne... J'en étais sûr. Lentement, je rouvris les yeux. Je me sentais toute... toute pâteuse.

Je regardais au tour de moi. Odeur, lieu, couleurs... Aucun doute, je suis dans un hôpital.

-Edward... ? Demandais-je de ma voix faible.

_-Je suis là Bella..._

**_Alors ? Avez-vous apprécié ce premier chapitre ?_**

**_Dites-le moi de suite ^^_**

**_Bisous _**

**_Vanessa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _**

**_(Désolé, il y a eu un beug avec la publication)  
_**

**_Une semaine pile poile ! Mais sa ne seras pas toujours comme sa, juste aujourd'hui j'avais terminé le chapitre alors... _**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Votre enthousiaste pour le chapitre 1 m'as fait chaud au coeur ! Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait pleuré... mdr Mais au moins, sa veut dire que vous avez ressentis et sa compte beaucoup pour moi._**

**_Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier et sa arrivera souvent que mes chapitres soient ainsi... Car dans cette histoire, je ne peu pas trop donnez d'informations en un seul chapitre... Donc voilà._**

**_Je suis désolé pour vos pauvres mouchoirs qui se sont noyés et je vous remercie pour vos compliments magnifiques... Ensuite, je suis énormément désolé pour ma grammaire ou quoi que ce soit mais j'ai toujours eu de la peine mais vraiment j'essaie, désolé encore... Ensuite LA question, "Pour quoi t'as tué Edward ?" ^^ Eh bien j'aimerais dire, "Pour quoi les gens meurt ?" C'est la vie c'est ainsi... Et je voulais me lancer dans du Drama ^^_**

**_ Ensuite on me demande si mon histoire est du vécu... Eh bien j'ai 16 ans et j'ai perdu deux de mes cousins, ma grand-mère et d'autres grands-parents... Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir été très proches d'eux... Les ayants perdu petites... Donc rien avoir avec la souffrance de Bella... C'est une souffrance non pas que j'ai vécu mais vu... Et je pense qu'elle a le droit d'être écrite... _**

**_Pour les antis-Jacob, NON il ne seras pas dans cette fiction. Il y aura de nouveau personnages mais pas de Jacob ^^promis. De même pour Tanya ! _**

**_Bon ben voilà, voilà, je vous dit BONNE LECTURE et on se revoit en bas ^^_**

**_J_****_usqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_PDV BELLA_**

_-Edward... ? Demandais-je de ma voix faible._

_-Je suis là Bella..._

J'entendis quelqu'un prendre une grande inspiration puis dire:

-Non Bella... C'est moi, Carlisle.

Je me retournais et vis Carlisle posé à mon chevet.

-Mais...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car toute la famille rentra. Ils étaient tous encore vêtues de leurs habits noirs et sombres.

-Oh Bella... Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Souffla Esmée.

Je ne répondis pas. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme au fond de la pièce.

-Edward... redis-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et s'approcha de moi sans pour autant me toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda ma mère paniquée.

J'entendis Carlisle souffler.

-Elle a des carences et ses derniers jours, sa condition de vie n'était pas des meilleurs... Mélanger à l'état de choc... Cela doit lui provoquer des hallucinations.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Il est là... Juste ici ! Dis-je.

Tout le monde regarda puis retourna son regard vers moi d'un air triste.

_- Calme-toi mon amour... Ils ne me voient pas._

Je tremblais légèrement. Entendre sa voix à nouveau... Un rêve que je priai depuis quatre jours maintenant... Entendre la voix de l'homme que j'aime. Hallucinais-je ? Etais-ce vrai ?

Je ne savais pas... Mais le plus important c'était que là, je le voyais, en face de moi.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je vis des lèvres se mouvez au tour de moi mais je n'entendais aucun son... Mes yeux, mon ouïe, mon corps... Tous, tous était tourné vers lui.

-Edward...

_-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour..._

Je ne comprenais pas...

Je regardais ma famille au tour qui avait l'air si... triste et faible. Je me posai lentement sur mon lit et essuyais mes yeux.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul... soufflais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent dans un silence imperturbable. Quand la porte fut fermée. Mes mains allèrent arracher les câbles qui recouvraient mon visage et mes bras et je me levais et courrais fermer la porte de la chambre à clé.

Quand cela fut fait, je me retournais et me laissais glisser au sol sentant les forces me quitter. J'étais faible...

Mais peut importe ! Je relevais la tête et l'observait.

-Suis-je folle au point de te voir ainsi dans les moindres détails... De sentir ton odeur qui a bercé nos nuits d'amours... D'entendre ta voix si douce qui me plaisait tant... Suis-je folle mon amour ?

Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à mon hauteur. Ses mains vinrent caresser ma joue mais je ne sentais que frôlement...

Je le regardais perdue et il m'offrit son sourire qui m'avait fait craquer dés le premier jour.

-Tu n'es pas folle mon amour... Je suis bien mort Bella.

J'eus un frisson et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu me manques tellement Edward... Sans toi je suis rien, je mourrai, je deviendrai folle... Si je ne le suis pas déjà devenue. Edward... Je n y arriverais pas sans toi...

-C'est pour sa que je suis là ma Bella... Ma vie est terminée, mais pas la tienne. Tu as encore un long chemin devant toi mon amour.

Je secouai la tête.

-Quand on m'a appelé... Quand on ma dit que tu étais décédé... Quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit... Ma vie c'est terminé... Tu es parti... Tu... Tu es mort... Dis-je en larmes.

Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Il me manquait tellement... Il me manquait comme jamais. A un point ou j'en venais à parler toute seule.

-Je suis vraiment là Bella... Je sais que tu souffres, je sais que tu as peur... mais...

-Non... Pas de mais. Pas maintenant... Soufflais-je en le regardant.

Un moment de silence s'installa et je le regardais, me remémorant chaque partie de son corps. Quand ma curiosité repris le dessus.

-Si... Si tu es réel... Pour quoi ?

_-Je suis là parce que ce qu'il va se passer prochainement était ma dernière volonté. La dernière que j'ai demandée... _

-Je ne comprends pas... Soufflais-je.

_-Quand je serai certain que tu sera prête à vivre sans moi, que tu seras prête à passer autre chose je partirai... Mais comprends Bella... Je suis réellement mort, tu ne me verras que quelques fois... Je t'aiderais jusqu'à que tu sois prête, et j'ai confiance en toi, tu le serra. Dit-il avant de disparaître. _

-Edward ? Edward ?

Je me levai et regardais dans toute la pièce.

Il était parti...

Mes forces déjà affaiblis par les derniers évènements, je sentis à nouveau ma tête tourné. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'avançais dans le couloir.

-Edward...

Mes jambes de plus en plus lourdes lâchèrent et je tombais de tout mon corps sur le sol froid.

**_Au présent:_**

J'essuyais toutes mes larmes et inspirait fortement. Ma lecture était devenue très difficile. Je ne cessai de sangloter.

Mon fils me regarda. Ses yeux brillaient et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui soufflai :

-Je vais bien Anthony... Ton père était l'amour de ma vie et le serra toujours. Cette période de ma vie à été très dure mais te l'expliquer est primordiale. Mais si tu souhaite que je m'arrête...

-Non ! Continus...

Je fermai le journal.

-Ce soir mon chéri... Les pâtes sont prêtes.

J'avais besoin de quelques minutes...

Je pris mes gants de cuisine et sortis le plat du four. Je sortais les assiettes et les remplis avant de les déposer sur la table. Anthony sortis les boissons et s'assit à table pour manger. Mais avant de m'asseoir, je décidais de faire autrement.

-Mon chéri... Je vais vite chez tata Alice. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux ok ?

-Mais... Tu ne manges pas ?

Je mis de l'alu sur l'assiette et souris.

-Plus tard mon chéri...

-D'accords...

-Bon appétit ! Souris-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de prendre mon manteau et mes clés.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et regardais mon fils manger et réfléchir... Je regardais à ma gauche et pris la boite... Celle de mes souvenirs, de _nos_ souvenirs...

Je sortis dehors et décidais de ne pas prendre ma voiture. Alice ne vivait pas très loin et un peu d'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien.

La boite dans mes bras, j'avançais lentement sous ce ciel étoilé.

-Tu es là, n'est-ce pas... ?

Un souffle frais vint caresser ma joue et je fermai les yeux.

-Tu me manques tellement mon amour... Notre fils grandis et à chaque pas, je me demande si je fais une bonne mère... Son père lui manque Edward... Quand, quand il m'a dit sa...

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyais rapidement.

-Quand il ma dit sa, j'étais obligé mon amour... J'ai su, je l'ai su que c'était le moment que j'attendais et redoutait tant depuis 16 ans maintenant... Lui dire la vérité.

Une brise fine et douce se fit entendre et je me stoppai devant la porte rouge de cette grande maison.

-Je sais Edward... Je sais. Dis-je avant de sonner.

J'attendis quelques secondes quand une jeune femme que j'adorais m'ouvrit la porte.

-Tata !

-Coucou Jenny ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demandas-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Bien... J'attends ta maman.

-Oui, j'arrive Bella ! Cria la voix d'Alice du deuxième étage.

-Elle se prépare... Souffla Jenny en me faisant rentrer.

-Ah les femmes... Dit Jasper.

-Jazz ! Souris-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras.

-Salut Bella ! Rit-il en me serrant à son tour.

Jenny ris elle aussi et alla s'asseoir sur le salon devant la télé me proposant à boire.

-Non sa joue ma chéri, merci.

-Jenny, tu vas suspendre les habits s'il te plaît ? Demanda Jazz.

-Tu sais P'pa, j'ai plus cinq ans ou il faut me demander d'aller jouer dans ma chambre pour vous laisser parler !

-Exact, c'est pourquoi désormais, on te demande des corvées ! Dit-il en souriant vers sa fille.

-M'ouais... Soufflas-t-elle en se levant.

Jasper regarda sa fille monter les escaliers et attendis quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

J'encrais mes yeux aux siens. Jasper avait vieillis comme nous tous. Mais il gardait toujours son côté rassurant et à qui on peut se confier. Seuls deux trois rides et quelques mèches blanches nous faisaient comprendre que Jazz n'était plus tout jeune...

Mon beau-frère me regardait et attendait ma réponse mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. Alors, je posai la boite sur la table à mes côtés et il la regarda.

Je sais qu'il allait la reconnaître... Combien de temps avais-je parlé de sa avec lui ?

Le temps... Ca fait si longtemps...

Je le laissais regarder et je m'avançais vers leurs salons. Je souris à la vue des photos accrochées aux murs. La plupart contenant Edward et Jenny.

Edward avait juste eu le temps de connaître sa nièce. Quand il est décédé, elle avait quatre mois. Il adorait Jenny, il en était fan... Il n y a pas un jour ou on n'allait pas la voire.

Je regardais la photo d'à côté et vis Alice et Edward. Ils étaient jeunes... Dix-sept, dix-huit... Environs. Je me rappelle bien de cette journée...

Je soufflais lentement et tournait ma tête vers le meuble. Ici les photos décoraient encore l'appartement.

Jasper et Edward...

Les deux meilleurs amis inséparables ! Un second amour, un second petit couple. Les deux ensemble étaient de vrais bande d'idiots mais on les aimait tous. Jasper aussi à beaucoup souffert de sa disparition. Je pris le cadre dans mes mains et caressait le visage de mon époux souriant.

-Anthony m'as dit que son père lui manquait... Soufflais-je.

Je sentis des pas derrières moi et Jasper mis ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Il nous manque à tous... Soufflas-t-il en regardant la photo par dessus mon épaule.

-J'ai commencé à lui lire le journal...

-Je m'en doutais bien... Et comment il a réagis ?

-Pour le moment... Comme toute personne normale. Le choc, les larmes et l'envie de savoir la suite. De connaître un peu son père à travers toutes ces histoires... Mais...

-Mais ?

-Je me demande si je fais bien de faire ça... Je ne veux pas le traumatiser ou autres...

-Bella, il a seize ans et même si sa le troublera au début, il a le droit de savoir...

-Je sais, je sais Jazz...

J'inspirai longuement et je continuais de regarder mon mari à travers la photo.

Une photo, une lettre, une vidéo, des souvenirs... Voilà ce qui me reste. Le serré dans mes bras, l'embrasser, voir son sourire plus qu'angélique, entendre son rire, voir ses yeux brillants que j'aimais tant... Faire l'amour avec lui... Tout sa, oui, tout sa ce n'est plus possible... Seul l'espoir de le revoir un jour me restait... L'espoir.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus...

Seize ans... La vie avait continué et j'avais survécu... J'avais réussi à survivre sans lui. J'avais réussi à rire et sourire à nouveau. Mais il y a des jours ou on craque, ou on se remémore des choses, ou on se demande qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si il aurait été là... Tous ces moments qui vous font à nouveaux versé des larmes.

Bientôt mon corps fut parsemer de spasmes et je fermai les yeux. Mon cœur déjà blessé par chaque évènement de ma vie se serra encore plus et un sanglot m'échappa.

-Shhh Bella... Soufflas la voix de ma meilleure amie qui devait avoir suivis toute la conversation.

Ses deux bras m'entourèrent et je la serrai fort contre moi, laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et atterrir sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller ma belle... Ca va aller...

Je m'accrochais tant que bien de mal à elle et pleurais.

-Vient Bella, on va se promener... Sa te fera du bien.

Je hochais la tête et nous sortîmes de la maison. Ma boite dans les bras, je laissais l'air frais calmer ma tristesse. Dehors j'avais l'impression de le sentir près de moi, dehors, je me sentais proche de lui...

En silence, nos pas nous menèrent devant le parc qui avait bercé notre adolescence à moi même tout comme à toute la famille Cullen.

Lentement, nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe fraîche près d'une lampe et je posai la boite au sol.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Alice en regardant droit devant elle.

-Oui, merci...

-C'est normale... Edward me manque à moi aussi et des épaules pour pleurer il en faut.

J'appuyais ma tête contre elle et regardait la lune brillante de vie.

-Anthony comprendras... Dit-elle.

-Je l'espère... Répondis-je.

-Tu ne lui as pas encore donné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... J'attends Alice. Comme j'ai attendus pour vous. Je dois tout lui dire avant.

-Oui...

J'ouvris la boite et sortis une lettre. Une lettre fermée, celle de mon fils.

-Bientôt... Soufflais-je.

**_Alors ? Sa vous plaît toujours ?_**

**_A bien tôt..._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Vanessa_**

**_PS: Pour les lectrices de LEC , je viens de reprendre l'écriture... Ne me pressez pas, c'est dure de reprendre après un long moment d'arrêt. L'envie, le noyau, pour écrire avait disparus et vient à peine de réapparaître après un long moment d'absences... Mais promis sa viendra =D Je ne vous oublis pas _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews sa me fait tellement plaisir ! Plusieurs personnes en investie en kleenex a ce qui parait ^^ Alors, je vous rassure dans ce chapitre normalement, sa devrait aller pour les mouchoirs... ^^ Mais pour la suite je ne sais pas encore :P Ensuite toute mes condoléences aux gens qui lisent cette fiction et qui eux aussi ont perdu un père ou autres... _**

**_Ce chapitre, n'est pas corrigé mais j'en ai un peu marre d'attendre qu'il soit fait mdr alors je poste ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimer et je ne promet rien pour la suite, primo je suis en vacances et secundo je ne vais pas très bien... Enfin bref, bonne lecture et à tout de suite !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  
Chapitre 3  
PDV Anthony_**

Couché dans l'herbe, une douce main me caressait le visage.

Les yeux fermés, je repensais à ma soirée d'hier. Ma mère avait beaucoup souffert et je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Je n'aime pas que ma mère souffre. C'est bête parce que je m'en veux alors que je n'étais même pas né pour faire quoi que ce soit... Pourtant, je m'en voulais...

Quel esprit tordu ! Pire que ton père ! Dirait tonton Jazz.

Mon père...

Était-ce vrai ce que ma mère me racontais ? Jamais, je ne douterais de maman mais tout de même...

-Anthony, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda la douce voix de Leona.

Je rouvris les yeux lentement et regardais le doux regard de celle que j'aimais. Ces yeux d'un bleu clair profonds me firent fondre et je m'assis rapidement. Elle suivit mon mouvement et me regarda.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et encrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Promet moi de jamais me quitter... Soufflais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Anthony ? Jamais, jamais je ne partirais ! Crias-t-elle presque en s'approchant de moi.

Je la serrai dans mes bras et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Ses mains commencèrent à tracer des cercles sur mon dos et je soufflai:

-Ne meurs pas...

Je la sentis retenir son souffle sur ma phrase et elle se recula. Elle entoura mon visage de ses mains et encra son regard dans le mien.

-Jamais je ne partirais mon coeur... Et même si un jour il devrait m'arriver malheur, je partirais heureuse, parce que j'aurais connu l'amour, j'aurais connu celui que j'aime et je l'aurais aimé jusqu'au bout !

Je souris et l'approchais de moi pour l'embrasser. Un baiser pleins d'amour et de promesses... Puis, à bout de souffle, nos front se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre et elle me regarda en souriant.

-Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi...

-Sa n'arriveras pas. Souris-je.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne conte pas te laisser si facilement ! Sourit-elle.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de notre pause retentis et j'embrassai celle que j'aime une dernière fois avant de retourner en cours. Puis, elle se leva et ses cheveux d'un brun chocolat suivirent le mouvement tout en caressant son dos et ses épaules.  
Je lui pris la main et elle sera la mienne. Nous avancions vers nos classes et avant de nous séparer, elle souffla la plus belle phrase au monde.

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi...

***  
Épuisé, je fermai la porte derrière moi et posai mes clés sur la table. J'allai dans ma chambre et enlevai mes affaires avant d'aller au salon ou ma mère m'attendais sûrement.  
-Salut mam...

Mais je me stoppai. Personne n'était là. Seul un mot et une boîte.

La boîte...

Je m'avançais vers elle et pris le mot dans ma main pour le lire.

Comme tu le verra, je ne suis pas à la maison...  
Je reviens dans 1h ou 2... Pendant ce temps, si tu le souhaite tu pourra  
lire une lettre... Ne lis pas les autres Anthony. Il te faudra du temps pour celles-ci...  
Alors, lis seulement celle-ci, elle est très important à mes yeux comme la plupart mais celle-ci encore plus.  
Je t'aime...

Maman

Je posai le mot et regardais la boîte. Curieux de naissance, j'aurais du l'ouvrir mais si ma mère me disait d'attendre, j'attendrais.

Donc, je pris la lettre qui se trouvait sur la table elle aussi et allai dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et délicatement, et l'ouvris. La feuille était légèrement jaunie par le temps mais l'écriture était intacte. Était-ce donc sa l'écriture de mon père ? Une écriture fine et soignée...

Je commençais ma lecture.

Le 30.12.1986

Isabella...

Isabella, ma douce Bella... Depuis quelques mois déjà, nos coeur se sont rencontrés... Ô comme j'ai souffert de te voire chaque jours accompagnés d'autres personnes que moi. Quand tu passais devant moi, quand j'entendais ta voix, quand tu me frôlais quand tout simplement, tu était proche de moi; mon coeur s'emballait et criait ton amour.

Cette douleur de savoir que toi et moi n'étions que de simples compagnons de classes, me tiraillais de plus en plus et un jour, je t'ai appelé, je t'ai regardé, tes yeux se sont encrés dans les miens et j'ai nager dans les tiens... Tes joues se sont empourprés et j'ai souris. Je me suis avancé vers toi et t'es demandé si tu voudrais bien allez manger avec moi... Une simple phrase, un simple dîner... Pourtant, tu as souris bêtement et tu as dis : « d'accords... ». Et là, dans ce lycée de Forks il n y avait plus une mais deux personnes qui souriait bêtement...

Ô douce Bella, nos coeurs se sont rencontrés, se sont aimés pendant longtemps et encore maintenant, ils le font... Ma vie est désormais auprès de toi; il n y pas un jour ou je regrette de t'avoir abordé, il n y a pas un jour ou tes baisers, tes caresses, tes bras au tour de mon cou, tes joues rosies ne me manque pas. Chaque secondes loin de toi ne sont que supplice.

Je t'aime Isabella, et je t'aimerais toujours... Car là, dans mon coeur qui bat chaque jours, il y a une énorme place qui t'appartiens et il suffirais que je te perde pour savoir que la mort serait proche, pour savoir que mon coeur cesserait de battre car désormais... Oui, désormais Isabella Swan vous êtes toute ma vie.

C'est pour quoi, là, en bas de notre immeuble depuis peu je vous attends les bras chargés de fleurs et le coeur remplie d'amour.

Je t'attends et je t'attendrais toujours...

Edward

Je reposai la lettre à côté et regardais la photo de mon père posé sur mon meuble. Un sourire illumina mon visage et je me couchais sur mon lit relisant encore et encore l'écriture de mon paternel avouer à ma mère qu'il l'aimait comme jamais...

En une lettre je venais d'apprendre plusieurs choses... Leurs « débuts » sa qualité d'être très « poétique » et son écriture propre et soignée... Pour certains, cela ne signifiait rien étant donné que ils le savent ou ils l'ont déjà vu... Mais pour moi, ne le connaissant pas, sa faisait beaucoup.

Alors, couché sur mon lit, la lettre dans ma main, la photo à mes côtés je m'imaginais la scène de cette date, le jour ou il a écrit sa et je fermai les yeux.

***  
PDV BELLA

(Hallelujah – Kate Voegele)

J'ouvris la porte de mon chez-moi lentement et la fermai tranquillement. Tout en ôtant ma veste, je m'avançais vers la chambre de mon fils.

Un sourire tendre se fendit sur mon visage en le voyant endormie dans son lit, la lettre dans sa main et la photo de l'autre.

Je m'avançais tout doucement et pris le tout pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Puis, je pris la couverture et tout délicatement, la posai sur mon fils endormie.

Je restai un moment ainsi à l'admirer... Mon fils, ma merveille...

Je m'assis sur sa chaise de bureau derrière moi et continuais de le regarder. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la lettre et une larme roula sur ma joue me remémorant cette soirée.

FLASH BACK

Marchant dans les rues de New York, les mains enfuis dans mes poches et ma tête dans mon écharpe, j'avançais vers mon immeuble. Dehors, la neige tombait et les arbres se maquillait d'un blanc flamboyant. Le vent était froid, trop froid.

Les magasins illuminés par des centaines de décoration des fêtes de Noël, les musiques rayonnante de fin d'année s'écoulait dans la ville entière et les gens, les gens heureux ou malheureux. Ceux qui ont passé un noël en famille ou seul... Ou tout simplement ceux comme moi et Edward... Un noël tendre et en couple.

Un sourire pris place sur mon visage frissonnant et traversais les rues pour arriver à la mienne. L'immeuble qui se présenta à moi n'était pas fort chaleureux mais quand l'homme que j'aime était à mes côtés; tout devenait paradis...

Tranquillement, je montais les escaliers et croisais Mme Jecksin. Je la saluai rapidement et m'engouffrais dans mon chez-moi. J'allais rapidement allumer la cheminée puis, retournais dans le salon retirant mon manteau et mon écharpe.

C'est là que mes yeux croisèrent cette lettre. Heureuse, je courrait vers elle et la lue d'une traite. Des larmes de joie roulèrent de plus en plus sur mes joues et souriante, je courus en bas et le vit...

Ses yeux d'un vert émeraudes qui ne pouvait que me captiver, ses joues rosies par le froid, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tout les sens, son sourire à vous faire fondre dans la minute qui vient... Nous étions jeunes, nous étions amants, nous nous aimions et cela était le plus important jusqu'à maintenant.

Âgée alors de dix-neuf ans, je courus vers lui et sautais dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais tendrement, amoureusement tout en soufflant des milliers de « Oui ». Car j'avais bien compris que sa lettre signifiait bien plus qu'une déclaration d'amour, c'était aussi une demande... Une demande de mariage... A sa façon.

Alors souriant, heureux, il me serrait dans ses bras en criant de joie et en me faisant tournoyer. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et me reposa au sol. Il encra son regard dans le mien et posa un genoux au sol. Il sortit une bague de sa poche et mon coeur s'emballa.

-Parce que je t'aime, parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie autrement qu'avec toi; je te demande aujourd'hui Isabella Swan de devenir ma femme.

-Ceci est plus classique que ta lettre ! Souris-je en pleurant tant l'émotion était grande.

-Je sais, rit-il.

Alors, son rire raisonna dans cette ville de New York ou le temps s'était arrêté pour moi, pour lui... Mon coeur s'emballa et je m'accroupis au sol. Ma main alla caresser sa joue et les larmes roulèrent sur les miennes.

-Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé... Soufflais-je.

Sa main pris la mienne et comme si cela était possible, mon coeur s'emballa encore et encore.

-Oui, je le veux Edward, je le veux ! Dis-je.

Il sourit et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Isabella, je t'aime !

Il se recula et m'embrassa tendrement puis posa son front sur le mien.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward... A jamais !

Il souris et me mis la bague au doigt puis fièrement se releva. Je l'admirais quelques minutes et lui sautais dans les bras.

Et alors ce soir là, rien n'importait de plus que sa... Nous étions à la fois jeunes, amoureux et désormais, fiancés ! Lui, moi et une union. Nos parents allait nous tués mais sa, on s'en foutait ! On ne voulait qu'une chose, vivre un amour passionnée et heureux !

FIN FLASH BACK

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je regardais ma bague qui n'avait pas quitté mon doigt depuis 23 ans maintenant...

L'histoire que j'avais vécue avec Edward était juste sublime... A seize ans, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et à dix-huit nous nous sommes mariés. Et j'ai vécu mes meilleures années avec lui... Huit ans d'amour, huit ans sa à l'air beaucoup mais ô comme j'aurais rêvé vivre plus que huit ans à ses côtés...

Huit ans d'amour c'est bien mais pas assez pour l'amour que nous éprouvions. Un amour plus que passionnel. C'était lui et moi. Edward et Bella... Deux coeurs, deux âmes soeurs qui était fait pour être ensemble... Mais le destin en a choisis autrement.

J'entendis un souffle et levai mes yeux vers la seul chose qui restait encore de notre union. Anthony, notre fils. Il était réveillé et me regardais souriant.

-Papa était romantique... Dit-il.

Je ris et hochai la tête.

-On peut dire sa comme ça !

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir près de lui. Ma main alla caresser ses cheveux et je soufflai:

-Je sais que tu veux que je termine mon histoire...

-Oui...

-Mais elle est dur à revivre et je ne peux pas commencer à te lire sa comme une histoire que je te lisais pour t'endormir...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu as Leona, des études et...

-Peu importe ! C'est mon père ! Toi.. Toi tu l'as connu, toi tu as pu le serrer dans tes bras, toi tu as pu l'aimer... Je ne le connaît pas maman... J'ai besoin de sa, de ces quelques restes de souvenirs pour savoir d'où je viens... Pour vivre.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je stoppai mon mouvement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert... Dis-je d'une voix cassée. -Perdre ton père à été la pire chose qui me soit arrivé... Mon coeur s'est déchiré, cassé... J'ai perdu l'être qui comptait le plus au monde... Mon premier amour, mon amant, ma moitié, mon époux... Celui qui réussissais à me faire rire comme pleurer, celui qui savait m'aimer comme je l'aimais... Celui qui comptait le plus Anthony...

-Je sais...

-Je l'ai perdu et il es mort... Et encore maintenant, je me pose des question. Comment mon coeur survie-t-il... Et je sais que la seul réponse est que tu es la... Ton père est mort et tu es né... Je n'ai pas vécu jusqu'à maintenant mais survécu... Ce n'est pas pareil...

-Maman...

(Snow Patrol – Set The Fire to the third bar)

Je le regardais et collai ma main contre sa joue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres... Tu comprends ?

-Oui... Mais ne rien me dire me fait encore plus souffrir... J'en ai besoin.

Je baissai les yeux et hochai la tête.

-Je sais...

Je fermai les yeux et sentis deux bras au tour de moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres maman... J'en ai juste besoin.

Je hochai la tête et entourai mon fils contre moi.

-Je t'aime Anthony... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Je t'aime aussi maman.

Un sourire se fendit sur mon visage et je lui demandai d'aller chercher le journal. Il était temps que je continus...

Souriant, il se leva et alla le chercher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rassit en face de moi et je pris le journal. Page suivante...

Mes yeux encrèrent ceux de mon fils. Cette page, ce jour était un jour horrible pour moi, pour ma famille... Ce jour, j'avais définitivement perdu l'esprit.

-22 janvier 1993...

22. janvier 1993

Des voix au tour de moi criait mon nom mais je n'avais plus de force pour parler, ou bouger...

Sur ce sol, j'étais tombé et je ne voulais plus me relevé... Mourir était peut-être la seule chose à faire désormais... Edward était mort, moi je devenais folle et ma vie n'avait plus de sens...

Sur ce sol froid, couché, abandonné. Si loin de lui... Je n'attends plus que ses deux bras chauds me relève et me serre contre eux. Je prie pour qu'il me dise que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... Qu'il est là, avec moi. Qu'il n'est pas partie... Je prie, je rêve sur ce sol froid...

Les larmes roulent et mon coeur détruit souffre encore plus fort. Mon ventre se noue et une envie de vomir m'envahit.

-Edward... Soufflais-je.

Les sanglots reviennent et je me serre en boule.

-Edward ! Criais-je cette fois.

Des tremblements m'envahissent et je pleure, encore... Une semaine bien tôt. Une semaine loin de lui...

-Edward... Étouffais-je dans ma gorge.

Les larmes redoublent.

Edward...

Alors mon esprit en entier se met à penser à lui, à nos moment... A ma vie auprès de lui.

La tristesse est remplacé par la colère, les pleurs deviennent de grosses larmes énervés. Pourquoi lui ? Pour quoi dois-je souffrir ainsi ?

Je serre mes mains et crie son nom. Des gens immobilise mes bras, mes jambes et me crie de me calmer mais ma voix ne cesse de crier mon amour perdu. Mon époux décédé...

Ma main se détache et vole contre le visage de l'infirmier à mes côtés. Puis vient au tour des autres avant que je me relève épuisé mais si forte en même temps. Je cours, je traverse la porte de l'hôpital et m'enfuis au loin...

La pluie tombe et mes pas ne cesse d'avancer. Mes cheveux plaqués contre mon visage m'empêchait de bien voir mais cela importait peu.

Rien n'importait plus.

Courir... Mes pas accélérèrent et traversèrent la rue de New York. Les parapluies se multipliaient mais moi, en habit d'hôpital, je courrais pieds nus dans cette rue ou tout les passant me regardait. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui et sa personne ne semblait le comprendre.

Edward était ma vie, mon soleil, mon coeur... Mais seulement, un matin il a voulus sauver une petite fille et il est mort...

-Pour quoi Edward ? Pour quoi ?

Il était mort... Mort.

Mes joues gelés par la pluie, se remplirent de larmes et je tombai à nouveau. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol et mes mains agrippèrent ma tête. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et un son aigu en sortie. Une plainte... Ma douleur.

-Reviens-moi... Soufflais-je. -Reviens-moi... Répétais-je.

Alors il suffit d'une simple brise de vent et sa main caressa ma joue. Sa voix résonna dans mes oreilles et je pleurais.

-Edward...

-Je suis là Bella... Calme toi mon amour. Calme toi...

-Reviens-moi Edward...

-Je sais que tu souffres...

Un sanglot m'échappa et je m'accrochais à sa veste.

-Edward... Je t'en supplie ! Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas !

Ses yeux brillèrent et j y décelait de la souffrance. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et le simple souvenir d'autre fois me la fit sentir réellement.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour...

Je m'accrochais à lui et il me serrait fort contre lui.

-Ne pars pas... Ne m'abandonne pas... Répétais-je encore et encore.

-Shhh, calme toi mon amour, je suis là... Disait-il.

Mes mains serrèrent encore plus sa veste et je l'approchais encore à nouveau. J'inspirai fortement son odeur et mes larmes roulèrent.

Ses bras me bercèrent et sa voix me réconforta.

-Je serai toujours là Bella... Même loin de toi, mon coeur sera toujours là.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'entendis une ambulance.

-J'ai besoin de tellement plus... Sentir ta présence ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin que tu me serre contre toi que tu me parles... Que tu sois là Edward.

-Tu y arrivera... Soufflas-t-il simplement.

L'ambulance se parqua et il caressa ma joue. Des gens coururent vers nous mais mes yeux restèrent encrés dans ceux de mon époux.

-Je t'aime... Dit-il.

Un énième sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Mes yeux se fermèrent appréciant la simple douceur de son baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward...

Des bras m'encerclèrent et je criais son nom. Ma main tenait encore fermement sa veste.

-Je reviendrais mon amour...

Alors le seul espoir de le revoir, le seul espoir de croire à cette chose impossible me réconforta légèrement.

Ma main commença à le perdre puis...

Mes forces me quittèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main disparus.

-Edward... Pleurais-je avant de fermer mes yeux à mon tour.

**_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_**

**_Pleurés ? MDR_**

**_Bisous_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh bien bonjour... Que dire après tout ce temps ? Presque deux mois ! Une chose dont je m'étais juré de ne pas faire... Juré ! Je me déçois toute seule mais je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin de ce temps... Même si tout n'est pas réglé encore, j'essaie sincèrement d'écrire de continuer parce que ces histoires me tienne tellement à coeur et je ne veux absolument pas arrêté. Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dit que je n y arrivais plus et que j'ai eu peur... Le syndrome de la page blanche. Voir ce petit tiret clignoter sur votre ordinateur attendant que vos doigts se posent sur ce clavier et qu'une phrase naisse pour enfin écrire la suite. Bloquée ? Je l'étais... Soucieuse ? Encore plus. Ma vie est vraiment chamboulée ces temps-ci et c'est vraiment de loin l'année la plus compliqué de ma vie. Alors chères lectrices, croyez-moi vous m'avez manqué, j'ai pensé à vous, chaque jours j'ai essayé et je n y arrivais pas. Bien tôt, je vais partir en vacances, loin de tout soucis je l'espère et j'espère que là-bas je retrouverais tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'espère pouvoir comme autrefois taper ces chapitres si facilement et rapidement. Oui parce que sa me manque énormément. Bien sûr que là j'ai peur... Etes-vous encore là ? Me lisez-vous toujours après cette longe absence ? Je l'espère... Oui, l'espoir fait vivre. Donc voici le chapitre 4 de Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez l'aimer. _

_Pardonnez-moi pour cette absence et pour le reste qui peut-être seras à venir..._

_Je ferais tout pour aller mieux et pour écrire car c'est la seule chose ou je me sens bien._

_Alors, pardonnez-moi, lisez-moi et commentez tout ça... C'est la seule chose qui me rendra plus heureuse. Je pense que vos reviews sont ma force, mon soutien, mon aide et je tiens à vous le dire... Vous êtes les meilleures et vous m'avez manquées ! Alors me revoilà ! Vanessa en vie ! Oui, oui ^^ Et bien tôt, je le promet, plus qu'en forme pour vous écrire des dizaines et des dizaines de chapitres ! _

_Bonne lecture_

_Merci encore d'être là et surtout BONNE LECTURE ! _

**_Oh et comme ça fait longtemps, je vous redonne un petit aperçu du chapitre 3 pour pas trop se perdre :_**

_Un sanglot m'échappa et je m'accrochais à sa veste._

_-Edward... Je t'en supplie ! Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas !_

_Ses yeux brillèrent et j y décelait de la souffrance. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et le simple souvenir d'autre fois me la fit sentir réellement._

_-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour..._

_Je m'accrochais à lui et il me serrait fort contre lui._

_-Ne pars pas... Ne m'abandonne pas... Répétais-je encore et encore._

_-Shhh, calme toi mon amour, je suis là... Disait-il._

_Mes mains serrèrent encore plus sa veste et je l'approchais encore à nouveau. J'inspirai fortement son odeur et mes larmes roulèrent._

_Ses bras me bercèrent et sa voix me réconforta._

_-Je serai toujours là Bella... Même loin de toi, mon coeur sera toujours là._

_Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'entendis une ambulance._

_-J'ai besoin de tellement plus... Sentir ta présence ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin que tu me serre contre toi que tu me parles... Que tu sois là Edward._

_-Tu y arrivera... Soufflas-t-il simplement._

_L'ambulance se parqua et il caressa ma joue. Des gens coururent vers nous mais mes yeux restèrent encrés dans ceux de mon époux._

_-Je t'aime... Dit-il._

_Un énième sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Mes yeux se fermèrent appréciant la simple douceur de son baiser._

_-Je t'aime aussi Edward..._

_Des bras m'encerclèrent et je criais son nom. Ma main tenait encore fermement sa veste._

_-Je reviendrais mon amour..._

_Alors le seul espoir de le revoir, le seul espoir de croire à cette chose impossible me réconforta légèrement._

_Ma main commença à le perdre puis..._

_Mes forces me quittèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main disparus._

_-Edward... Pleurais-je avant de fermer mes yeux à mon tour._

**VOILA ! Passons à la suite :D**

_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

Mon corps sombra à son tour et je tombai dans les bras d'une femme et d'un homme vêtue de blancs. Mes yeux s'ouvraient de temps à autres et se refermait rapidement pour sombrer au plus profonds.

-Mme Cullen ? Tout vas bien... Nous rentrons à l'hôpital.

Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et je ne me réveillais que quelques minutes plus tard. Mon lit bougeait dans les couloirs et un homme me parlait.

-Nous vous amenons dans votre chambre et nous allons...

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus longtemps et refermai mes yeux.

Un bip régulier résonna dans mes oreilles et une odeur de... d'hôpital envahis mes narines. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement s'accommodant à la lumière que le soleil renvoyait depuis la fenêtre. La pièce était vide...

Lentement, je me retournais et m'assis légèrement contre mon coussin. Mes yeux naviguèrent dans ma chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant la fenêtre.

Voilà mon occupation... Regarder les gens dehors, les voir vivres alors que moi, je suis morte de l'intérieur.

Je restais un long moment ainsi... Que faire d'autres ?

Des infirmiers, des médecins, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé, Alice, Carlisle, mon père, ma mère... Pleins de gens étaient venus me voir, me parler, ou me nourrir mais j'avais tout refusé.

La seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était de le revoir.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas et ouvris les yeux. Alice se trouvait devant moi. Son ventre encore un peu arrondie du à sa grossesse. Jenny était née il y a quatre mois... Une jolie petite fille que tout le monde aimait. Qu'Edward adorait...

Elle me regarda et s'approcha de moi. Elle pris une chaise et s'assit à mes côtés...

Sa main se posa sur la mienne.

Je la regardais et détournais le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Bella... Tu sais que ce que tu fait es mal... C'est très dure pour le moment mais la douleur s'atténuera lentement mais sûrement... Tu verra.

Je secouai la tête.

-Edward ne voudrait pas que tu te détruises ainsi... Tu dois te nourrir, tu dois continuer de vivre même si...

Elle stoppa sa phrase et je la regardais.

-Même si quoi Alice ? Même si il est mort ? MEME SI IL EST PLUS LA ? Criais-je énervée.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et les siennes.

-Bella... Il me manque autant qu'à toi... J'en souffre aussi !

-Cétait mon époux, ma moitié, ma seule famille... L'homme de ma vie !

-Et moi c'était mon frère !

Elle me regarda attristé et énervé et je me recouchais dans mon lit.

-Je sais ! Dis-je avant de me taire définitivement.

Les larmes reprirent leur boulot, rouler et rouler encore et encore sur mes joues douloureuses.

Une main se posa sur la mienne et je me laissais aller.

-Désolé... Dis-je.

-Non, tu n y est pour rien... Tu es à cran, comme nous tous.

Et cette conversation avait été la dernière pendant un long moment.

Les jours passait, la famille venait me rendre visite mais rien n y faisais... Le soleil se levait et quelques heures après, la lune illuminait ma chambre à son tour... Et ma vie ne changeait pas... Assise sur ce lit, seul et épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement. Je l'attendais lui...

Les médecins avait du me nourrir par transfusion... Je voulais arracher ce câble tout les jours mais j'avais un surveillant 24h/24. J'était comme prisonnière de sa prochaine visite.

-Isabella... Souffla Alexandre.

Mon surveillant.

Je ne bougeais pas et restais ainsi.

-Bella, il faut reprendre votre vie en main. Je sais que sa doit être très dure mais votre famille est là, je suis là.

Cette fois, je le regardais.

-Ne gâchée pas votre vie Isabella... Vous êtes jeune.

Je fermai les yeux et me retournais dans mon lit. Ma couverture remonté jusqu'à mon visage, je faisais la seule chose dont j'arrivais encore à maîtriser.

Dormir...

Et plus les jours passait et plus je me demandais si j'avais rêvé de tout ça... Si je devenais complètement folle, si l'impossible si magnifique avait repris le domaine des sciences et avait complètement disparus...

-Ou es-tu... ? Soufflais-je devant la fenêtre.

On frappa à la porte et je me retournais.

-Bonjour Bella ! Dit Alexandre.

Je soufflai et retournais à mon occupation.

-Oh ! Je sais que vous en avez marre de moi mais tout de même ! Ayez un peu la gentillesse de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, blaguas-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et retournais dans mon lit.

-Oh non ma cocotte ! Désormais, vous allez vous doucher, laver ces belles dents et vous habiller !

Je refusais et me couchais... Mais Alexandre ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

Alors obligé, je me levai et allai me laver.

L'eau me fit un bien fou. Pourtant, maintenant que j'étais seule dans cette douche, sous cette eau les larmes roulèrent à nouveau s'accordant parfaitement au jet de douche.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent au carrelage et je pleurais encore et encore...

Une semaine était passé sans que je parle, sans pleurer, sans me nourrir par voix buccale... Et là, j'avais besoin de crier, de pleurer !

Edward était mort et son fantôme avait disparus... Il ne me restait rien, rien du tout...

Je me laissais glisser contre la douche et attrapais ma tête entre mes mains. Des spasmes envahir tout mon corps et je pleurais, criait son nom.

Je n'arrivais plus à me calmer et on frappais à la porte.

-Bella ? Bella ? Ouvrez !

-Pour quoi ? TU M'AS LAISSER ! JE NE PEU PAS EDWARD ! JE NE PEU PAS ! Criais-je en pleurant.

Et en un sursaut, je remarquais que Alexandre était au sol devant moi, la porte sous lui. Il me vit et se releva rapidement.

Moi encore incontrolable, je pleurais et pleurais encore.

La porte de ma douche s'ouvrit et un linge recouvrit mon corps tout comme deux bras rassurants.

-Shh... Ca va aller... Soufflais Alexandre.

-Il me manques... Il me manques !

Mon corps fus soulever du sol et il m'emmena sur mon lit.

Couché dans ses bras, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et lui silencieux me laissais faire tout en caressant mon dos pour me calmer.

-Pleurez... Ca vous fera du bien.

Je fermai les yeux, et l'eau salé roulait sur mes joues pendant que je calmai ma respiration pour finir par m'endormir.

Lentement, mes yeux se rouvrirent sous une douce lumière. Cette nuit j'avais rêvé, cette nuit j'avais réfléchis.

Alors décidé, je me levai et allai prendre une douche avant de manger un vraie petit déjeuner. L'infirmière en fus surprise et resta même après pour voire si je n'allais pas vomir.

Puis, je me levai et allai me laver les dents. Je pris mon ma trousse de maquillage et pris mon fond de teint que j'étalais sur tout mon visage avant de mettre un léger crayon et mascara. Un peu de fard à paupières avant de se coiffer... Un chignon lasse mais soignée en même temps avant d'aller dans mon armoire prendre des collants noirs avec une robe de même couleur ainsi que des escarpins aussi.

Je me regardais dans le miroir.

Mon dieu ! Comme sa fait bizarre d'être... d'être... une femme après tout ce temps dans ce lit et en pyjama.

Je regardais une dernière fois et grimaçais. Je n'avais aucune envie de mettre de couleurs mais connaissant Alexandre, il le fallait si je voulais partir d'ici et le revoir. Alors à contre coeur, j'allais prendre un foulard rouge ainsi qu'une petite veste de même couleur.

Voilà !

Je sortis ma valise et mis toutes mes affaires dedans sans faire attention à les plier ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste rentrée.

Comme tout les jours, la famille Cullen allait me rendre visite mais je ne serai pas là. Je m'en vais !

Alors, j'inspirai un grand coup et me regardais devant le miroir. Un sourire peu convainquant s'étala sur mon visage...

-C'est pas comme sa que tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici Bella ! Me dis-je à moi même.

Alors, je ressayais plusieurs fois pour terminer par un maigre sourire mais un se voulant rassurant.

-Bien... Soufflais-je.

C'est partie !

Je sortis, la valise à la main et me dirigeai vers la secrétaire pour demander mes papiers de sortie. Ce qu'elle ne pu pas faire vu qu'Alexandre cria mon nom.

-Eh merde... Soufflais-je.

J'inspirai un grand coup et sortie mon sourire le plus convainquant avant de me retourner.

-Ou vas-tu comme sa ? Demandas-t-il arrivant enfin à mon hauteur.

-Je rentres chez-moi.

-Ah oui, et qui ta permis ?

-Je pense encore pouvoir choisir si je veux rester ici ou pas...

-Ecoute Bella, t'entendre dire des phrases complètes et te voir habiller, soignée et avec un sourire sa me fait très plaisir mais je ne suis pas dupe !

-De quoi tu parles ? M'énervais-je.

-De sa ! Dit-il.

-Ecoute Alex... Je vais signer ces papiers et prendre un taxi qui m'emmener chez-moi. Puis, je vais ressortir et marcher dehors jusqu'à ce que mes pas me laisse devant le cimetière ou se trouve le corps de mon mari et là, je vais y rester un moment, je vais pleurer et je me sentirais mieux. Peut-être qu'il viendra aussi et sa...

-Oh non ! Ne recommence pas avec ça... Je sais que tu crois le voir et...

-Tu connais la règle des trois « T » Alexandre ?

-Quoi ?

-TU TE TAIES ! Et je rentre chez-moi ! Dis-je en me retournant pour prendre la fiche et la signée.

J'allai partir mais un bras me rattrapa.

-Il faut une signature du médecin pour que tu partes aussi cocotte...

-Alors signe ! Je veux m'en aller !

-Non... Tu veux rester seule et faire des bêtises...

-Et alors ? C'est ma vie non de dieu ! Et je ne vais pas me suicider !

-J'espère bien parce que tu es enceinte !

Ma main lâcha le stylo qui tomba au sol.

Alexandre me regarda attristé...

Et puis, des points noirs obscurcirent ma vue et une envie de vomir m'envahis...

Enceinte...

Mon corps bascula et puis plus rien. Je sombrai...

**_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimez !_**

**_Bisous et à bien tôt !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everybody !**_

_**En ce dernier jour de cette année, je viens vous poster un petit chapitre que j'espère vous allez apprécier.**_

_**Merci infiniment de votre compréhension, vous êtes les meilleurs !**_

_**Je vous aimes ! =D**_

_**Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews elles sont superbes ! Promis je vais me reprendre et bien tôt vous pondre pleins pleins de chapitres =P **_

_**Loves You !**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

-Bella ! Hé-ho Bella !

Mon corps était secoué et j'entendais des gens crier...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Alexandre ? Lui dire qu'elle était enceinte !

-Taisez-vous !

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et une lumière bien trop éblouissante envahit mes yeux fatigués...

-C'est bien Bella... Je suis là... Respirez calmement.

Et puis on me souleva et je sentis une couche épaisse sous mon corps. J'étais posé sur un matelas.

-Bella... Je suis désolé... Je devais pas...

Mais je n'avais pas de force... Je fermai les yeux lentement et m'endormis.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement... Je regardais au tour de moi et vis Alexandre sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Je clignai légèrement les yeux et me levais lentement. Puis, tout me revins en mémoire et prise de nausée, je courrais à la salle de bain. J'allai vers le lavabo et me rinçai plusieurs fois. Ma respiration se calma...

Je me levai légèrement et me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux rougis comme bientôt tout les jours, descendirent vers mon ventre et ma main alla se poser dessus.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et puis une autre.

Une porte s'ouvris et je reconnus les pas d'Alexandre.

-C'est pas possible... Alexandre... C'est impossible !

-Bella... Vous êtes enceinte de six semaines, les tests que nous vous avons fait dés votre arrivé l'ont dit clairement...

Et j'éclatais en sanglots.

-Non ! C'est pas possible...

_-Six semaines... Sa l'est mon amour..._

Je sursautais et coupais ma respiration. Mes yeux se levèrent vers le fond de la salle et je regardais ses yeux verts me fixés tendrement.

Un sourire tendre se fendit sur son visage si... magnifique.

Il était là... Et... il avait raison...

-Oh mon dieu... Soufflais-je en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Le dîner... La soirée, et le champagne et... Oh mon dieu !

-Bella ?

-Oh mon dieu... Oh non... Je... Je peux pas... Non ! Pas sans toi, pas sans mon mari ! Je... Je... Non ! Non ! Eclatais-je en sanglots.

Alexandre venait vers nous.

-_Je suis désolé mon amour... je..._

Mes mains tremblantes, j'allai prendre un stylo et le tendit à Alexandre.

-Bella... Je ne peux pas faire sa...

Mes nerfs me lâchait...

J'inspirai longuement.

-J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici Alexandre... Laissez-moi partir...

-Je...

-S'il vous plaît...

-Je viendrais deux fois par semaines voir comment vous allez et vérifier que tout vas bien.

-C'est d'accords.

Il souffla et signa le papier.

J'inspirai longuement et sortis de la chambre. Ma valise encore au sol, je la pris et sortis de l'hôpital sous les recommandation d'Alexandre.

Mes pas se faisait rapide et je marchais fatigué, épuisé par ces derniers jours bien trop forts en émotions pour mes nerfs...

_-Je sais que tu m'attendais..._

Je ne répondis rien. La colère montant lentement...

Je traversais le kioske de Monsieur Honkins et vit mon immeuble au loin.

Mes pas se faisait plus vif et mon visage se tordit de colère. Savoir qu'il était là... Je l'ai attendu, attendu encore et encore et lui... lui le savait et ne venait pas !

Nous étions arrivés et je montais dans mon appartement tout en pleurant et en retenant ma colère.

-_Bella..._

Ma main pris le premier objet qui passais sous ma main et je le lançais contre lui mais il ne sentis rien vus qu'elle ne le toucha pas...

Je m'approchais de lui et le poussait fortement.

-Je te haie ! Je te haie Edward ! Tu es partie ! Tu es mort et je vais avoir un bébé de toi ! Criais-je en lançant des centaines de chose

Puis, je le repoussais à nouveau...

-Je te haie ! Tu ne viens pas... , tu m'abandonne ! Tu m'as abandonnée... Tremblais-je en éclatant en sanglots...

Je tombai au sol et me mis à trembler tout en sanglotant. Ma tête dans mes mains, je criai ma douleurs, mes peurs et ma tristesse...

-Tu n'avais pas le droit... Pleurais-je.

Mon corps recouvert de spasmes s'avançait d'avant en arrière et mes larmes tombantes dans le sol ne cessait pas...

-Je n'arriverais jamais... Tu... Tu es partie et tu m'as laisser seul avec un bébé... Je ne peux pas Edward... Je ne peux pas...

Deux bras m'entourèrent et je posai ma tête contre lui. Ma main serra son haut et les larmes continuaient leurs chemins tout comme mes sanglots...

_-Tu as le droit d'être en colère mon amour... C'est la fase deux du deuil... La colère... Sa prouve que tu avances... Je sais que tu as peur Bella... Je sais que tu ne veux pas vivre ici sans moi... Et je jure devant dieu que je voudrais être au près de toi, au près de notre enfant... Oh oui mon amour... Je voudrais tellement..._

Je fermai les yeux.

Un silence remplie la pièce...

-Tu l'as sauvée... Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir...

_-Une petite fille de quatre ans... Je... J'ai sauté et je n'ai pas réfléchis et même si au fond je regrette avoir perdu toutes nos chances d'avenir ensemble,... je... je devais la sauvé Bella..._

-Je sais...

Puis un autre silence...

Sa main caressais mes cheveux et moi, je me calmais lentement...

-_Un petit bébé... C'était..._

-Notre rêve...

_-Tu y arriveras...J'en suis sûr ! Tu es Isabelle Swan, la femme la plus tenace que je connaisse !_

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et inspirai longuement...

-Sans toi...

_-Non ! Ne dis rien de faux ! Ce n'est que mensonge, même sans moi, tu y arriveras... Tu auras notre fils ou notre fille dans tes bras et... et tu lui parlera de son père et de sa mère et..._

Je le regardais et mon coeur se brisa en voyant une larme perler sur sa joue.

-_Et tu lui dira que son père l'aime... Que de là-haut il veilleras sur lui... Toujours... Et..._

Il inspira longuement...

_-Tu lui dira que sa mère est une femme formidable et que son père est tellement heureux d'avoir vécu ses huit dernières années au près d'elle..._

Une autre se rajouta sur son visage et d'autres coulèrent sur le mien. J'approchais ma main de sa joue et il continuas...

-_Tu lui raconteras que même loin de lui, je serais toujours proche de vous et que..._

Il passa sa main sur son visage et je le serrai fortement contre moi.

-Je te le promet Edward... Je te le promet ! Ton enfant te connaîtras...

-_Je sais que tu as peur et moi aussi j'ai peur... Te perdre est la pire des choses qui existe dans ce monde... Tu es toute ma vie..._

-Tu es toute la mienne...

_-Je t'aime..._

-Je t'aime...

Et là, le serrant dans mes bras, nous étions deux âmes soeurs si proches et si éloignées en même temps... Un monde nous séparai mais l'amour nous réunissais et notre tristesse nous rassemblait... Nos larmes roulaient et nos bras se soutenaient... Nous étions deux âmes soeurs brisée par la perte de l'autre... Nous étions deux mariés qui allait avoir un bébé... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

_**Au présent:**_

Mon regard larmoyant, mes poumons à moitié vidé, je levai les yeux vers mon fils.

-Il les a vraiment dites alors... Tu ne me disais pas sa pour... pour me rassurer.

-Non mon coeur... Ton père t'aimait déjà même avant t'avoir vu...

Alors il se rapprocha de moi et je le pris dans mes bras. Je fermai le journal et serrai mon fils contre moi. Ses larmes roulaient en silence et moi en mère aimante, j'étais là pour lui et le serai toujours.

-Ca va aller mon coeur...

-J'aimerais tellement l'avoir connu...

-Je sais mon coeur... Je sais

Mes mains allèrent caresser ses cheveux et je lui donnai un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

_Et voici la fin de ce chapitre ! =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dit à bien tôt je l'espère pour la suite ^^_

_Je suis encore en vacances mais je vais essayer d'écrire =)_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Bonne année !_

_Vanessa_


	6. Retour ?

Bonjour tout le monde =)

Poualala, ça fait vraiment longtemps… Comment allez-vous ? Oui vous aurez cru ne plus jamais me revoir ici, ne vous inquiétez pas moi aussi. Beaucoup de choses ont changés dans ma vie et quelques unes ont été expliqués dans ma nouvelle description de profile. Mon nom aussi à changer avant c'était « Twi-Vane-Light » mais en effet le monde de Twilight à un peu disparus de ma vie. Pourtant, j'adore toujours cette saga mais n'étant plus fan de Robert, (Eh oui ) certaines choses ont changés. Et puis donc chères lectrices, le monde des fictions ne m'as pas quitté, vu que j'en ai trois désormais mais sur « skyrock » sur un sujet totalement différent, c'est ma nouvelle addiction depuis un an maintenant, mon nouvel homme, c'est mon chère Nicholas Jerry Jonas ou plutôt Nick Jonas des Jonas Brothers. Pensez ce que vous voulez c'est ma vie ) Ce mec m'a énormément aidé dans cette période de vie difficile que j'ai vécu. En effet chères lectrices j'ai abandonné fanfiction, l'inspiration avait disparus et une dépression s'était emparé de moi. Ma vie ne vous importe peu mais je me sens obligée de vous expliquez cette absence si longue. Enfin voilà, beaucoup de choses ont changés mais je ne vous aie pas oubliés. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de reprendre cette fiction mais si je ne l'ai pas supprimé c'est bien pour une raison. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayez mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes toujours là pour moi mes amours =S … J'ai décidé d'essayez d'écrire la suite « pour moi » et si je voie que les chapitres passent, je posterai la suite. Si au contraire je voie que non, je cesserai de vous faire languir ainsi et arrêterais définitivement ma fiction. Alors dites moi mes chous, êtes-vous toujours ici ? J'espère que oui

Pour celles qui le veulent, je pense poster cette fiction www..com ici-même mais je ne sais pas si vous aurez plaisir à la lire. Enfin voilà, je suis en vie, sachez-le et sachez que je ne vous aie pas oublié !

Gros bisous !

Vanessa


End file.
